This invention is related to a modular lighting platform for photographing small objects; more specifically, this invention is related to a modular lighting platform for the photographing of small objects where a reproduction ratio on the film will be near life size, life size, or greater than life size.
The photographing of small objects for extremely closeup photography (photomacrography) usually utilizes an extension bellows or other lens extension device between the lens and the camera body with a concomitant increase in exposure frequently compensated by the use of small electronic flash units. In most prior art devices these flash units are not readily adjustable but are set at a predetermined distance from the subject, which may or may not be acceptable for the required magnification of the object being photographed, i.e., such as a bee on a flower. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,431 shows a lighting unit movable with the camera bellows, but the lights are fixed to the face of the unit and are not adjustable. Other arrangements used for photomacrography are extension tubes and zoom lenses.